


Changed Aftermath

by Harryhaart



Category: Kingsman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryhaart/pseuds/Harryhaart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to the movie Kingsman and the aftermath there of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short i know but im just getting started. The next one is going to be longer. Comments and opinions are greatly appreciated.

Harry opened his eyes and looked about the room. He turned his head a little to the right; unable to see what exactly occupied the space. He took in the stark walls and medical gadgets that surrounded him. It didn’t take his long to realize that he was in the Kingsman rehab facility. As he registered this he tried to remember the events that occurred leading up to this. 

Valentine  
The church,  
The sim cards,  
the gun shot

The gun shot. It just didn’t make sense why he was laying here alive. As far as he could remember it had been a rather straight shot towards his head… Unable and unwilling to continue this line of questioning, he closed his eyes.  
When he opened them again, Merlin and Eggsy were standing off to the side whispering quietly. Harry could just barely hear what they were saying.  
“I think it’s best if you take his place for now” Merlin said with sincerity.  
“I dunno. It feels weird ya know? He’s not dead and I just-” was all Eggsy had a chance to say before Harry interjected.  
“You know, not being dead does give me the ability to make my own decisions.”  
Both men turned abruptly from their conversation to look at the man now attempting to sit up, cringing slightly as he did.  
“Ey how you doin’ Eggsy asked “we were all kinda worried about you”.  
“Besides being in a coma for God knows how long and the assumed loss of an eye, I’m doing quite all right.” Harry replied, knowing his situation could be far worse, although still a bit annoyed.  
Eggsy jumped forward, but Merlin held him back unsure of what he would do.  
“I’m a Kingsman Agent not a porcelain doll, Merlin” Harry replied now fully annoyed as he remembered the conversation he had woken up to. “I don’t appreciate you making decisions for me or evaluating my health. If I can survive the explosion that emitted from the Professor I should be up and running in no time." Harry looked to the right, again having to exaggerate the movement. "What day is it?"  
Merlin and Eggsy exchange worried glances. Merlin was the one to respond. " It's been three weeks since the gun shot."  
"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed, with a light chuckle. He'd been in a coma before but this was definitely his personal record. Being a Kingsman Agent, he'd recovered from many bullet wounds and various other injuries, but never anything this drastic. Of course he knew however, that it came with the territory.  
"Glad to have you back Galahad" Eggsy said


End file.
